Comme d'habitude ou presque
by Edweis
Summary: Une nouvelle journée se termine à l'Aliea Gakuen pour Gazel, mais ce dernier se rend compte qu'aujourd'hui divers éléments n'étaient pas ordinaires.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit OS BurnxGazel, un de mes couples préférés avec HirotoxMidorikawa (d'ailleurs va falloir que j'essaye quelque chose un jour sur eux).

Il n'y a rien "d'osé" on va dire, c'est pourquoi le rating est K+ mais je préviens tout de même que c'est du Yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas, pas la peine de lire. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire d'OOC, mais seul vous pourrez juger ;)

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ;)

Disclaimer : Level-5

* * *

**Comme d'habitude ou presque**

Gazel déambula dans les couloirs de l'Aliea Gakuen en direction des quartiers de Diamond Dust. Il revenait d'une entrevue avec Gran et Burn qui l'avait particulièrement épuisé, le premier se prenant pour le roi du monde et le deuxième l'embêtant dès qu'il était dans les parages.

Gazel passa une main dans ses cheveux, manie qu'il avait prise il y a bien longtemps et qui montrait un signe de contrariété. Aujourd'hui Burn avait été particulièrement insistant, le suivant partout où il allait, l'ignorant complètement au repas du midi et l'attaquant plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Après réflexion c'était un peu suspect mais sur le coup le capitaine de glace s'était contenté de lui lancer une réplique acerbe avant de s'en désintéresser complètement. _Comme d'habitude._

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre et entra sans plus de cérémonie. Il n'était pas tard et le dîner aurait lieu dans peu de temps mais à ce moment Gazel n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête: prendre une bonne douche avant de s'enfouir sous ses draps.

Il suivit ce plan et passa de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude, ne pensant à rien de spécial et profitant de ce moment où il était enfin seul et en paix avec lui même.

L'attaque de l'Aliea Gakuen mettait beaucoup de pression sur les joueurs, plus particulièrement sur les capitaines comme lui. Mais Gazel supportait tout ça, pas comme cet imbécile de Reize qui avait perdu contre Raimon. Heureusement qu'Epsilon avait rectifié le tir. Même si le capitaine des Diamond Dust se doutait que Desarm ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de tomber à son tour face à ces idiots. Là se sera à son tour de jouer.

Une fois séché et habillé, il allait s'allonger sur son lit quand on toqua à la porte.

**« Gazel-sama ? On vous attends pour manger. »** lui dit la voix fluette de Rhionne à travers la porte.

L'interpellé grogna, il n'avait nullement envie de descendre, mais son estomac criait famine, et il savait que son absence ne passerait pas inaperçue, surtout aux yeux du capitaine de Prominence.

Il se leva donc et ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à se retrouver face à sa coéquipière, mais cette dernière était déjà partie. Cela ne dérangeait pas Gazel plus que ça, il était de toute façon bien trop fatigué pour entretenir un rapport humain.

En entrant dans le réfectoire il se dirigea directement vers la table de Diamond Dust sans jeter un regard vers celle d'Epsilon. Après sa défaite, la Gemini Storm n'avait plus l'honneur de manger dans le réfectoire et devait se contenter d'une petite pièce sombre.

**« Tiens donc, regardez qui est là, Le Frigo nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. C'est pas trop tôt ! »**

Gazel n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui avait lancer ça.

Burn, en tant que capitaine de Prominence, et donc du même rang que Gazel, devait attendre que ce dernier soit présent avant de pouvoir être servi. Desarm l'était naturellement en dernier Gran, grâce à son rang de Genesis l'était en premier. Une autre raison qui faisait que Burn détestait le capitaine aux cheveux rouges.

**« Tu n'es pas patient. Ne viens pas pleurer le jour où ça te jouera un tour. » **

**« Pff ! »** ricana Burn comme si cette simple idée n'avait aucune chance de se réaliser.

Un silence passa avant que Burn ne continue:

**« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »**

**« Cela ne te regarde pas. »** lui répondit Gazel les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

**« Dis plutôt que tu faisais des trucs pas net ! »**

Gazel haussa simplement les épaules et continua d'ignorer son camarade, il ne put donc voir les point de l'attaquant de feu se serrer sous sa frustration.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme, si ce n'est qu'Hiroto dû intervenir pour stopper une dispute qui avait encore éclatée entre les deux capitaines. Burn avait lâché une parole malheureuse sur Diamond Dust et Gazel s'était empressé de reprocher à Prominence, et plus particulièrement son capitaine, son manque de sang-froid et de jugeote sur le terrain. Bref, _comme d'habitude._

Une fois le repas finit, Gazel fit un petit détour par la bibliothèque afin de prendre un livre avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu cependant, c'était de trouver Burn dans les départements de Diamond Dust.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Je... j'ai pas fait gaffe... »** répondit Burn légèrement embarrassé.

Gazel devint encore plus suspicieux. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Burn aussi gêné et se demandait si ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait de sa chambre pour y faire je ne sais quoi.

Le capitaine de glace lâcha son livre qui tomba par terre et porta un doigt accusateur sur Burn.

**« Toi, qu'est ce que tu viens de faire dans ma chambre ? »** lui dit-il froidement sans pour autant hausser la voix.

Le roux roula des yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

**« Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu est ici, et je parie que tu voulais trafiqué quelque chose dans ma chambre ou fouiller dedans ! »** continua Gazel toujours aussi impassible.

**« Mais, pas du tout je... »**

**« Ne me mens pas ! »**

Burn commençait à être sérieusement agacé, Gazel ne comprenait visiblement pas que s'il s'était retrouvé dans les quartiers de Diamond Dust, c'était vraiment par hasard.

**« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse dans ta chambre ! Je viens de te dire que j'ai pas fais attention où j'allais, c'est tout ! Tu deviens vraiment parano ! »** cria Burn en perdant patience.

C'était étrange, mais dès que cela concernait le capitaine de Prominence il avait du mal à le croire. Il lui fit part de ses soupçons et l'autre y répondit vivement.

Logiquement les cris et la dispute des deux adolescents auraient attiré les habitants de l'Aliea Gakuen, mais ces derniers n'y prêtaient plus attention. _L'habitude_.

**« Oh et puis j'en ai marre ! Tu comprends vraiment rien ! T'écoutes même pas ce qu'on te dis ! »** râla Burn avant de se retourner

**« Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? »** voulu crier Gazel, mais Burn était déjà partit.

Furieux, il se précipita dans sa chambre afin de vérifié si tout était en ordre, ce qui était le cas. Visiblement, si Burn était rentré dedans, il n'avait rien touché.

Gazel se pinça les lèvres. D'après ce qu'il voyait, l'autre avait dit la vérité, et cela l'agaçait profondément. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était d'avoir tord.

Il s'effondra sur son lit en enfouis sa tête dans l'oreiller. Gazel n'avait aucune envie de bouger, il était bien là où il était et espérait sincèrement que personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Inconsciemment, il se repassa l'altercation qui avait eu lieu plus tôt avant de se figer. Burn s'était détourné, c'était lui qui avait abandonné la partie. _Habituellement_, le capitaine de Prominence ne faisait jamais ça, c'était toujours Gran ou quelqu'un d'autre qui mettait fin à leurs disputes, et dans les rares cas où ils étaient seuls, Gazel se détournait, la tête en haute, en soupirant. Mais jamais Burn ne partait de son plein grès.

C'était vraiment étrange, et à bien y réfléchir, le comportement de Burn aujourd'hui n'était pas habituel.

Déjà, il n'avait pas arrêté de le suivre toute la journée, et ça l'avait profondément agacé. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que le roux ne s'y mette aussi. A croire qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour l'énerver. Même lorsque l'entrainement était fini, il l'avait attendu avant de se rendre à la réunion du Conseil. Bien entendu, durant toute cette journée, il avait essayé de se cacher, mais Gazel pouvait reconnaître le son que produisaient ses chaussures quand il marchait sur le sol froid de l'Aliea Gakuen à des kilomètres, et puis, il fallait l'avouer, Burn n'était pas très discret.

Ensuite, sons insistance, comme s'il voulait que Gazel fasse attention à lui. Habituellement, le capitaine de feu se contentait du quelques tirades par-ci par là, mais aujourd'hui non. Dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, Gazel entendait les remarques et les reproches venant d'une seule et même personne.

Et puis, au repas du midi, il n'avait rien dit, mangeant dans le silence le plus total, ce qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout ordinaire. Burn était celui qui faisait le plus de bruit à table, n'hésitant pas à lancer quelques remarques sur Diamond Dust, Epsilon, Gran ou encore la Gemini Storm. Mais là, rien.

Et enfin, cette rencontre dans le couloir, avec un Burn gêné qui avait abandonné en premier...

Maintenant qu'il était enfin seul et qu'il souhaitait dormir plus que tout, le capitaine des Diamond Dust n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Comme s'il n'était pas assez fatigué comme ça il fallait en plus que le roux en rajoute une couche - involontairement – avec son comportement plus qu'étrange.

Gazel jura et se leva afin de se mettre en tenue pour la nuit. Il enleva son pantalon et T-shirt et enfila et short court. Même s'il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud, il préférait être à l'aise pour dormir en restant torse nu.

L'adolescent sauta dans ses draps avant de rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son livre dans le couloir.

**« Shit... »**

Soupirant, Gazel se leva et entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il l'ouvrit en grand et se retrouva face à Burn. Il fronça les sourcils quand il constata que ce dernier était plus que gêné et regardait sur le côté.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **» lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Le capitaine de Prominence rougit et fixa un point au dessus de la tête de son camarade.

**« Je... je suis venu te rendre le livre que tu avais fais tomber tout à l'heure... »** dit-il tout en tendant le fameux objets et rougissant de plus belle.

Gazel resta immobile un instant, ses yeux faisant l'aller retour en le livre et le visage pourpre de Burn. Non vraiment, il y avait un truc qu'il ne comprenait pas. Depuis quand son rival lui rendait un service ? Et depuis quand – et pourquoi – il était aussi gêné ?

Une minute passa durant laquelle Gazel, les yeux plissés, observa le roux qui ressemblait à une tomate bien mûre plus qu'autre chose. Ce dernier tenait toujours le livre en direction du capitaine des Diamond Dust qui ne bougeait pas.

**« Prends... prends le. »**

Burn fuyait désespérément le regard de Gazel qui était de plus en plus perdu. Le capitaine de glace prit néanmoins le livre, méfiant, s'attendant à recevoir une quelconque blague ou remarque. Mais rien.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, qu'aucun ne rompit. Le premier observait son vis-à-vis, cherchant à déchiffrer son comportement et le deuxième mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder son camarade en face.

**« Bon ben, je vais y aller... »** fit Burn, ne supportant plus ce silence embarrassant.

Il amorça un demi-tour mais Gazel le stoppa.

**« Attends un peu. »**

Burn se figea un instant avant de se retourner vers lui.

**« T'es pas net toi. Depuis ce matin t'es bizarre. Y'a un truc qui va pas ou quoi ? » **

L' attaquant de feu ne répondit pas et Gazel allait demander plus d'informations quand ils entendirent des bruits venant de l'autre bout du couloir. Ne réfléchissant pas à la conséquence de ses actes, Gazel prit le bras de Burn et l'entraîna dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte.

Il posa sous livre sur le bureau et se retourna vers le roux qui était dos à la porte.

Le groupe passa dans le couloir - visiblement les filles, Gazel pouvait entendre la voix de Rhionne par dessus le caquetage incessant.

**« Bon, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu m'as suivi toute la journée, et n'essaye pas le nier, et m'as attaqué plus que d'habitude. A midi, même un rat aurait été plus bruyant que toi, tout à l'heure je te retrouve dans le département de Diamond Dust et maintenant tu viens me rendre un livre. Franchement, tu trouve pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ? »**

Silence.

Gazel était d'un naturel très calme et qui gardait son sang froid en toutes circonstance, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait envie en ce moment, c'était de crier sur Burn.

Burn qui était toujours aussi rouge et qui continuait d'accrocher ses yeux ailleurs.

L'attaquant de glace s'approcha de son rival jusqu'à que leurs nez se touchent. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de la respiration saccadée de Burn ce qui le déstabilisa légèrement. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle proximité, cependant, dire que cela le dérangeait serait un mensonge. Cette constatation le frappa de stupeur, c'est pourquoi il ne réagit pas quand Burn se tourna face à lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Il reprit conscience lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps en même temps que ses joues se coloraient d'une belle couleur pourpre et que les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient.

Toujours son regard dans celui de Burn, Gazel se mit à observer plus attentivement ses pupilles orangées dans lesquelles on pouvait y voir une flamme danser. Mais était-ce seulement une hallucination ? Il avait très chaud pour tout dire.

Leurs corps se frôlèrent et Gazel ferma les yeux un instant. Quelle sensation agréable.

L'envie de prendre Burn dans ses bras le prit, mais il se retint juste à temps. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ?

En temps normal, il se serait éloigné du roux, mieux, il ne se serait pas autant rapprocher, il avait tout de même une certaine intimité. Oui mais voilà, aujourd'hui, rien ne collait, alors, une étrangeté de plus ou de moins qu'est ce que cela changerait ?

Et c'est tout naturellement que Gazel fit la dernière chose auquel il s'attendait. Il l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, il avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais pour le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'était déjà beaucoup. Il se retira vivement et ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris. Rougissant de honte, il en oublia complètement la réaction de son camarade et détourna le regard.

Gazel peinait à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Bon sang, il avait embrassé Burn, son rival, le garçon qu'il détestait par dessus tout ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Maintenant, c'était certain, Burn allait le détester et se moquer de lui, et s'en serait fini de sa réputation et de son pos...

Ses pensées furent coupées par quelque chose de chaud et humide qui écrasait ses lèvres. Il mis un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre que la bouche de Burn, collée à la sienne.

Il ouvrit à nouveaux les grands yeux et resta immobile un instant avant de répondre au baiser.

Gazel passa ses bras derrière le cou de Burn tandis que ce dernier le collait contre son corps. Il chatouilla ses lèvres douces avec sa langue et l'enfouit dans sa bouche. Burn lui caressait les dos, les épaules, le torse et rendait ce baiser enflammé. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils durent rompre ce moment mais le roux serra fort Gazel contre lui.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui du capitaine du Prominence. Il avait très chaud mais il se sentait bien dans les bras de Burn et n'aurait voulu bouger pour rien au monde.

Cette étreinte dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles aucun n'osa briser le silence, le cerveau de Gazel fonctionnant à tout allure. Il essayait de trier ses pensées et d'analyser ses sentiments. Il avait aimé le baiser de Burn, beaucoup même, et avait ressenti une douce chaleur dans tout son corps. C'était vraiment magique.

Cependant, Burn pris le menton de Gazel entre ses mains afin de lui relever le visage et que ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux.

Toujours aussi silencieux, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Burn le regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux avant de se retourner et de sortir de la chambre sans que Gazel ne le retienne, bien trop sonné par ces nouvelles sensations pour ça.

Le lendemain, même s'ils ne le savaient pas encore, chacun reprendra ses petites habitudes. Burn et Gazel continueront de se prendre la tête et d'élaborer plusieurs tactiques pour dépasser l'autre comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Cependant, l'expression _comme d'habitude_ n'aura plus lieu d'être désormais.


End file.
